


Talking A-Boot It

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 3x18 fic, Canon Compliant, M/M, and I will make that known, even if disney won't, hehe tj and buffy are besties, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: Buffy gets help from TJ, as well as an eye opening conversation.





	Talking A-Boot It

**Author's Note:**

> I think my last three fics are all in universe aksndksj but hey at least this one isn't set in the same tent
> 
> in fact !! it's set in the golf cart thing that tj steals!! :^D so let's go friends I'm tired

“Oh come on,” Buffy groaned, struggling to make her way down the football field on her crutches. She only had them for a few days so she wasn’t great at handling them yet, but she was still determined to get inside on time.

Unfortunately, determination alone wasn’t getting her very far. But she carried on, hurrying down the field as fast as she could.

In the midst of said hurrying, she heard an engine getting louder followed by a small honk. She turned around to find the source.

“Beep beep,” TJ voiced from a JMS supply cart as he pulled up next to Buffy. “Your uber has arrived.”

Her face broke out into a confused grin. “Wh—TJ? What are you doing?”

“I kind of saw you from the bleachers and thought you could use the help,” he explained. “So, you coming?”

“Of course I am,” she got in beside him and he started driving. “Have you tried doing donuts in this thing?”

“Uh, _no_. I’ve been using it for like, ten minutes and I _really_ don’t want to get in trouble with anyone,” he said. “This is strictly for friend-transportation.”

“What would they do anyway, put you on trial?” she joked.

He gave her a look. “We’re not doing donuts.”

“Fine, your loss.” She shrugged. She could probably find the keys to it herself another day—Andi would _definitely_ be on board. It would take a little convincing to get Cyrus to join them, but he’d probably come around.

_Cyrus_. As soon as he popped into her head, she couldn’t get him out. The last time the pair talked about the boy sitting next to her, he told her about spotting him at the swings with Kira.

She knew that hurt him, but didn’t get to hear _why_. He completely stopped talking about TJ after that day, save for the moments when she or Andi would bring him up.

She felt guilty sitting here, remembering how sad Cyrus looked when he brought back that shirt, knowing she had a chance to ask TJ about this whole situation.

_Cyrus would want me to_ , she thought, completely ignoring the other voice inside her head calmly saying to let it go. Funny how much that voice sounded like Cyrus.

“So uh…” she trailed off awkwardly. “You and Kira, huh?”

“…What about us?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she said in a tone that implied something. “Just didn’t expect it, that’s all. She doesn’t strike me as the girlfriend type.”

“The girl—what? She’s _not_ my girlfriend, I’m—” he sputtered before pausing to collect himself. “I thought Cyrus would’ve told you that.”

“Does that mean you told Cyrus that?” she asked.

“Yeah, of course,” he said. She nodded.

“Well, no,” she told him. “He didn’t mention it.”

“Did he mention anything about me?” His hopeful tone was hard to miss and she didn’t want to crush that hope, but she couldn’t tell him anything Cyrus might not have already.

“Not a lot recently, no,” she decided on saying. “Maybe you should ask him instead.”

She saw TJ deflate. They stayed in silence for a few seconds after that before the cart slowed down until it came to a complete stop, engine still running.

“TJ?” Buffy looked around. “We’re not there yet, why’d you stop?”

He looked straight ahead. “…Can I ask you something?”

“Could you ask it while we _move_?” she nudged him with a chuckle. Her smile faded slowly when he didn’t give a reaction. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” She put her hand on his shoulder, but he still wouldn’t look at her.

“Do you think… Do you think Cyrus is gonna talk to me again?”

“Of course,” she said simply. “Has he not lately?”

“He has, but it’s just… I keep texting him—not like, a _lot_ , but enough—and he responds,” he said. “But it feels like that’s it. I text, he responds, we talk about something for a minute before he just stops.”

She sighed. Cyrus didn’t mention that to her, amongst everything else he wouldn’t talk about.

“I want us to talk the _way_ we talk,” TJ continued. “It feels like there’s some weird, invisible wedge between us.”

“Not quite invisible,” she mumbled.

That caught his attention, eyes meeting hers for the first time in a while. “What do you mean?”

She rolled her eyes. Boys are _ridiculously_ oblivious. “Kira.”

He groaned. “How many times do I have to say that we aren’t dating?”

“That doesn’t matter. You guys are friends now and for some reason that’s taking up all of your time,” she explained.

“It _does_ matter,” he said, gripping the steering wheel. “I don’t feel the same way about her that I do about Cyrus.”

She blinked at him. This was a sensitive topic, so she’d have to tread lightly. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean…” he exhaled, looking away again. “I don’t like Kira because I like _Cyrus_. I have one really big, dumb crush on him.”

Yeah, those are probably the descriptors she’d use too. “That’s not a bad thing, TJ.”

“It is when he doesn’t like you back,” he sighed. “Sometimes it feels like I’m the only gay kid at Jefferson.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” _like really, really sure_. “Do you plan on telling him?”

“ _No_ ,” he practically jumped out of his skin at that. “I mean, I’ve thought about it. A lot. But only as the movie scene in my head where _he_ likes _me_.”

“You’ll never know what he’ll actually say until you tell him,” she said. “Maybe it’ll put things back to normal for you guys.”

“You think that’ll make things _normal_?” he squeaked.

“Maybe! Maybe not,” she put her hands up. “It’s your decision.”

He sat there quietly. It seemed like he was contemplating her words.

“Yeah…” he mumbled before driving the car forward again. “Sorry for making you late.”

She smiled. “Compared to walking, it still feels like I’m early.”

He chuckled. “And uh, thanks. For being cool about everything.”

“No problem,” she said. “I _am_ coolest person you know, so.”

He rolled his eyes. “Definitely not.”

“Is that spot reserved for Cyrus?” she asked rhetorically, not being able to help herself.

“Oh, great,” he laughed. “I’ve opened the door to a brand new level of teasing.”

“Did you expect anything less?”

“From you? Not at all,” he said fondly.

The two reached the end of the field, TJ coming to a stop to let Buffy out.

“Thanks,” she said with a smile. “And good luck with Cyrus and uh, whoever finds you with _this_.”

She gestured to the cart. He shook his head confidently. “Ah, don’t worry. No one will notice.”

She gave him a thumbs up. “I hope you steal a go-kart to pick me up next.”

He laughed as he started driving away. “We’ll see!”

She started making her way to her destination, thinking about what TJ just told her.

TJ liked Cyrus.

Buffy was worried about the current state of their friendship before getting this info, but… Cyrus baked TJ blueberry macadamia muffins. And went to his games. And met his friends. And brought him a free shirt.

_Yeah_ , Buffy thought, _they’ll be okay._


End file.
